A Different Path of Pawprints
by FluffyForests
Summary: ((AU)) Kara is a seemingly 'normal' 17 year old until Lena Luthor comes along. They are immediately drawn to each other. Kara can see who Lena truly is and wants to be. Can she get the others and Lena to see it? ((Wolf shifter au))
1. chapter 1

XxxxxxxxxxxX

This will be a long story!

XxxxxxxxxxxX

When Jeremiah had been experimenting with the idea of a piece of jewelry that would lessen Kara's powers, he toyed with the idea of a small amount of Kryptonite in a pair of earrings. It was small enough that they could be passed off as emerald, a seemingly perfect cover. Until they learned Kara was extremely clumsy without her powers.

Often times, when she fell she hurt herself, whether it is an open cut or a bruise. And one might, Alex had seriously hurt herself. She was in her wolf form and had defended Kara from a wild wolf who tried to hurt her. So, Kara had taken out the earrings, put them down, and carried the hurt Alex home.

Little did they anticipate that when Alex's blood mixed with the now fast healing cuts and scrapes on Kara, it would give Kara the ability to shift.

But it did, and so now Kara is a Kryptonian Wolf Shifter. It's not a bad thing. Kara learned how to control the shifts -most of the time- and run her life accordingly.

And at 17, being a Kryptonian Wolf teenager in a world of weaker beings is a whole lot harder.

 _'Cmon, Kara,'_ the mind link between Kara and Alex said. Kara lifted her head, her blonde fur shining in the early sunlight. Both held their bookbags gingerly by one of the shoulder straps between their teeth.

 _'But, Alex, it's pretty out today!'_ The blonde glanced over at older sister, the wolf shaking her head slightly but with a happy glint in her brown eye.

 _'Race ya!'_ The Auburn furred wolf tore off, her long legs tearing up the falling leaves of September. The blonde huffed.

 _'Hey!'_ With that, the Blonde kicked it into gear and raved after her sister. It wasn't long before she caught up, even shorter by the time they were behind the school.

Going behind trees, respecting each others privacy, they shifted back and threw on their clothing. When they came back out, Alex chuckled.

"Collar askew, and your glasses," she said, walking past as she picked the last leaf out of her hair. Kara scrambled to correct her errors, quickly following the direction she thought she saw her sister travel in.

Her nose flicked, taking in the smell and trying to find Wynn's mountain dew scent. He was obsessed with the drink. She found that, but as she was tracking it, a new smell wafted into her nose.

 _Wolf,_ she thought. It smelled wonderful to her, but an odd mixture. _Paint and... vanilla? No, spearmint hinted with a very tiny amount vanilla. Was she trying to hide it?_

Kara didn't have time to think, as her brain short-circuited when the person came out of the art room in front of her. She saw the person's nose minutely twitch once, where the woman looked up and searched the room.

 _Lena Luthor!?_ Kara thought, recognizing the girl from the newspaper. She quickly ducked out of sight, thinking of a plan to find Winn.

"Kara!" Winn says from behind her. He smiles brightly and is holding two travel mugs, one presumably mountain dew and the other hot chocolate. Kara smiled, letting herself be dragged to the first period while sipping the drink.

"Alright, Winn, what's with-" Kara didn't get to finish before a jumpy Winn spoke.

"Lena _Luthor_ " He exclaimed. "The Little sister of _Lex Luthor_ , Superman's enemy!" Kara rolled her eyes, peering at him over the rim of her cup as she took a long sip. "This is so weird. Just because she looks innocent, doesn't mean she won't hurt you, so-"

Kara looked at Winn, who had frozen up while staring over her shoulder. She tilted her head slightly, lowering her glasses a bit and using her super hearing.

"A _Luthor_ , huh?" A boy spat. Kara quickly recognized him as Maxwell Lord, a snobby richer kid who had chosen a lower class school just to make fun of them. "What's _Lex_ up to now? A plan to kill high schoolers now?"

She pushed her glasses back up her nose, turning to see Maxwell talking to a few of the other jerks. She awkwardly turned Winn around, pointing to Lyra. Winn brightened and looked to Kara with a bright smile.

"Thanks, Kara!" He walked happily over to the desk. The desks in most of the classroom had long desks with two chairs sitting at each one. Kara contemplated sitting near Lucy, but one of the other soccer players -Maggie?- took the seat beside her. She turned to the desk in the far corner, near the window.

 _At least I can daydream,_ she thought as she plopped down into the seat. She didn't take the one righting next to the window, not wanting to look like a complete loner.

When the teacher walked in, she smiled at how the students already found seats. After shifting a few things on her desk, she spoke.

"Alright class, this is your English literature class, where you-" The woman was cut off as the door opened. The scent hit Kara's nose, and her head snapped toward the door. A raven-haired girl poked in, looking a bit confused.

"Is this English literature?" The girl asked, her voice flowing through Kara's ears like music. The teacher nodded, pointing to Kara's desk.

"Next to Miss Danvers," she said. Her eyes flicked back to the class, resuming her introduction.

As the girl calmly walked to her seat, other students threw small balls of rolled up paper at her, throwing mean and unwarranted comments. She didn't seem to acknowledge them, but it made Kara's blood boil. She growled very low, to which the black haired beauty perked her head up and looked at her. Kara nervously fidgeted with the corner of her glasses, extending her hand as the girl sat.

"Kara Danvers," She smiled shyly. Kara let Lena's scent wrap around her. The girl in from of her finally met her eyes, and Kara's breath caught in her throat at how green they were. Not a bad green, far from it in fact, but the type of green you could spend all day looking at and-

"Lena Luthor," The girl responded, slowly and hesitantly reaching out as if giving Kara time to back out. Yes, Kara recognized the last name _'Luthor'_. Her cousin was _Superman_ for Rao's sake! But she didn't want to judge Lena based on her brother or family, seeing as she could be the polar opposite. When Kara hadn't pulled away, Lena's hand met hers in a firm shake.

"Are we going to have a problem with the seating?" The teacher asked, looking pointedly at Lena. Lena looked away, hurt evident in her eyes.

"No," Kara said after she caught the teacher's eye as if daring her to say more. Lena glanced up, a confused look flitting across her face. Kara stared until the teacher relented and walked away. She then gave Lena a beaming smile. The class passed rather quickly, too quickly for Kara.

"Class dismissed!" The teacher's voice went briskly cold as she looked at Lena. Before Kara could even say goodbye, Lena was out the room, and so was her scent. Kara whimpered softly, her bottom lip jutted out, and she longed for it to return. For some strange reason, she felt the need to be around her, to protect her from the world.

Kara discovered she had almost every period with her, but Lena walked right past the lunchroom. Deciding not to ponder on it, she could have just been studying today or ate a large breakfast, so she sat with her usual pack of friends.

Lucy and James, the current 'it' couple that had held the spot, specifically because people thought it was cute that Lucy was a grade younger than James. Wynn and Lyra, sophomores like Kara, but Lyra was the accepted alien of the school who was a total badass who fell for the geeky dork. Kara approved after talking to Lyra and making sure Winn was absolutely happy. Then there was Alex, her sister.

Kara sat down next to Alex, finally starting to listen to the conversation going on.

"No way!" Winn exclaimed, putting a fry in his mouth. "She's from a- no _the_ bad family, Lyra." Kara tilted her head, big blue eyes looking up at Wynn.

"Kara, we are talking about the villain called 'Lena Luthor'," Lyra says while rolling her eyes. Alex chimes in quickly.

"She can't be trusted, Kara," Alex looked at her seriously "She's a _Luthor_. And a Luthor _Luthor_ is _never_ good." Kara huffed a breath out, preparing to speak.

"She isn't like her-" She managed to get out before James shouted.

"Their team is going to lose!" He exclaimed, "News is they just lost their star player!" The others were all swept up into the conversation rather quickly, debating if the football team would win this game or not. She sank down for the rest of her lunch, upset that they couldn't separate a name from a person.


	2. chapter 2

_'Kara, where are you?'_ Alex called through their mind link. When there was no response, she called again. _'Kara, its not funny anymore!'_ Alex's paws pounded the earth as she heard a howl, assuming it was either her parents or Kara. As she rounded in on the wolf, she saw it was niether her family or a regular wolf.

The whitish grey wolf looked at her, green eyes sparkling. It snarled once before bounding away. Alex stood in shock for a moment, too shocked to do anything. But just as she started to follow, a black wolf darted past her. This one was considerably smaller than her or the stranger, but followed on his trail.

Alex tried to follow, she really did, but they weaved through the trees so rapidly and quickly she couldn't catch up. Just as she tried to weave between two of the trees, she misplaced her steps, and then hit her head against of the trees. She yelped out in pain, trying to shake off the pain.

 _'Alex!'_ Kara called, stepping behind her. She nudged her sister, whimpering a bit.

 _'I'm ok, Kara,'_ Alex said. She shook her head one last time, turning towards their house and trotting forward. Kara quickly followed the auburn wolf. _'There's a new shifter on our land._

 _'No way!'_ Kara replied. The blonde wolf caught up to her, turning slightly to peer at her sister. _'What'd they look like?'_ She asked innocently.

' _The first was a grey white one, slightly large, and green eyes,_ ' Alex said. She growled lowly before continuing. _'The second was actually quite small, black, and I didn't have time to catch either one's scent.'_ Again, Alex growled. It stopped as Kara tried to comfort her, brushing lightly against her. They rounded near the house, both having come home before having a walk in the woods.

After shifting back, they threw on their clothing and walked inside. Alex started to make dinner, both girls silent as Kara finished her math homework.

"So what did you think of Lena?" Kara asked while fidgeting with her pencil. Alex stopped stirring the pot of noodles and strained them.

"She's a _Luthor_ , Kar," Alex shrugged, now pouring the strained noodles into the hot pot. "A Luthor can not be trusted." Now she pours spaghetti sauce on the noodles, stirring it together.

"But- but she could be different!" Kara blurted and quickly fidgeted again. "She could be completely different from Lex!" At that Alex laughed sarcastically.

"Good one, Kara," as Kara deadpanned, Alex went on. "Fine, fine. But she grew up in the same environment, with the same parents. That whole _family_ is bad news." Kara now became angry. She knows what its like to be judged solely on where you come from.

"She could be _different_ ," Kara argued, eyes narrowing and arms crossing.

"Kara, her _brother_ is your cousins _enemy_ ," Alex said, setting the rather forcefully down on the table. "They are ruthless, evil, and just _bad!_ " Alex scoops two bowls out, sitting with one and pushing the other to Kara.

"A family doesn't define you, Alex!" Kara yelled. Alex stood when Kara did, dinner forgotten.

"For them it _does!"_ She yelled back. Kara, frustrated, threw her glasses onto the table and stormed out of the house. As she jumped down the back porch steps, she shifted and ran into the forest. Hot, angry tears filled her eyes as she grew more and more frustrated.

 _Stupid Alex,_ she thought _, Lena could be different! She doesn't have_ _to be like Lex. Or Lionel! Or Lillian!_

Kara continued through the forest, slowing eventually to a walk. She realized she didn't realize where she was. Looking around, she didn't even catch her pack's scent.

 _'Alex?'_ Kara called. When she didn't hear an answer she whimpered. _'Alex!?'_ She spun around, trying to catch Alex's scent at any point.

 _'Kara, where are you?'_ When she heard her sister's response her tail wagged, ears perking.

 _'I I don't know,'_ Kara said. She spun and caught sight of a fallen sign. _'Wait, there's a sign that fell. It has the words "Get Out" spray painted in green on it and-'_

 _'Turn south and high tail it. Meet me there,'_ Alex interrupted.

 _'But-'_

 _'No, get down here now,' _Alex sternly said. Kara huffed, but turned south and ran as fast as she could until a breeze blew Alex's scent to her nose. She followed it and saw the auburn wolf laying, eyes closed.

Kara huffed a bit of laughter, thinking of a plan. She then flung herself into the other wolf, both wrestling and playing similarly to how pups do.

 _'Alright, alright,'_ Kara said _'you win, Alex.'_ Alex triumphs by standing, high and proud as she stuck her nose in the air.

 _'Alright, so what was that?'_ Kara asked as they start towards the house. Alex sighed before speaking.

 _'Not now Kara,'_ Alex looked away.

 _'But, wh-'_

 _'Just drop it, Kara!'_ Alex snarled. She felt bad for it when Kara shrunk back. She sighed again, starting a new conversation.

 _'I'm sorry for saying those things about Lena,'_ Alex apologized 'but I don't want you to get hurt.' Kara nodded.

 _'Its ok, I get why you are worried,'_ Kara agreed. She really did understand why Alex was worried, because she had the same worries about Alex. _'But I'm 16_ _now, Alex. I'm not that scared little thirteen-year-old girl anymore.'_

Alex nodded as the backyard came into view. They lived about half a mile from the town, but they always shifted and changed in the forest just in case.

"I get, Kara," Alex nodded again "and I'll try, I promise, but just know if she hurts you, I will hurt her." Alex looked seriously at Kara as Kara pulled her sleeve down. Kara nodded, understanding her sister's worries.

The rest of the night passes with no problems. They eat dinner, watch tv, study. Eliza comes home late that night, kindly telling them to go to bed, and they listen.

Kara starts to think of the black haired girl, of the scent, and of how she seems to draw Kara to her.

She eventually makes a mental note to befriend this girl, and find out what is up with her wolf scent.


	3. chapter 3

"Alex!" Kara yelled as she pounced on her older sister, giggling as Alex groaned and tried to pull the covers over her face again.

"Five more min, Kar," Alex said groggily, her speech slightly slurred with sleep. Kara laughed and quickly pulled the blankets off of the bed.

"Alex!" Kara whined, "We only have ten minutes!" Alex poked open her eyes, seeing Kara only half ready, jumping around now to shove shoes and socks in her bag.

"Shit!" Alex cursed, hurrying up as Kara walks out.

After walking downstairs, Kara stripped in the woods, shoves the clothing into her backpack, and shifts. She frantically tried to run, the blonde fur on her legs getting damp from the taller plants.

'Kara?' Alex called. She sounded a bit worried, so Kara answered immediately.

'I'm at the school, I'm going to shift right now,' Without waiting, Kara shifted back and changed into her clothing. Adjusting her collar, she sees Alex's auburn fur in the corner of her eye.

"Hurry up, Alex!" Kara yelled as she ran towards the school, the bell ringing. "Crap!"

She scurried down the halls, her brows knitting as she realized she was on the wrong floor. She quickly redirected her direction and scurried toward the door.

"Mrs. Danvers!" The teacher exclaimed. "Try not to be late again, please." Her tone was soft, not as harsh as it should've been. Then the teacher glanced back at Lena, and Kara's blood boiled.

"Thanks," Kara said through gritted teeth as her lips pulled into a very forced smile. Trudging back to Lena, she noticed the girl had left her hair down. The inky blackness of the wave stood out, and as Kara sat she had the urge to reach out and touch them.

'No, Kara!' She scolded herself as Lena shifted in her seat, looking at her. Lena blushes and her mouth forms a small 'o' as she turns back to her book like a surprised child caught taking a cookie before dinner.

"Hi!" Kara whispers enthusiastically. Lena turns to look at her, her face still adorably red but a bit unsure and frightened.

"Hello," she whispers back, voice wavering slightly. She looked up at Kara, scared green meeting twinkling blue.

"How are you?" Was asked hesitantly.

"Good, and you?" Lena replied. The blue eyes of Kara finally caught Lena's green ones.

"I'm awesome!" Kara blurted, then blushed and fidgeted with her glasses as she rambled. "But not like, in a jerk way, but in a way that I feel. No, that came out wrong. I meant I, er, um-"

"You are feeling great?" The Luthor chuckled. She had personally found the other girl's rambling quite adorable.

 _Adorable? You cant think things are adorable. Mother wouldn't allow it._ Lena was quick to scold herself mentally.

"Yes, exactly!" The blonde sighed it relief, offering a thankful smile which brightened when it was returned tentatively.

Throughout the rest of the class, Kara continued to steal glances at the beautiful girl beside her. When she inhaled after the conversation she found her scent today was pure. A mixture of dark chocolate and vanilla, something that seemed a bit odd, but made Kara want to stay beside her for what seemed like eternity. But all good things come to an end, and the bell rung.

Though they had many classes together, the Luthor didn't sit next to her in many. Kara pushed her glasses down slightly in each class periodically to make sure no one threatened Lena. Whenever someone tried, Kara would glare them down until they looked away in submission.

She wasn't sure why she was so protective of the other girl. She knew the girl's scent smelled intoxicating to her, yes, but she didn't understand the conflicting feelings that came along with even a glance Lena. It was almost like-

 _No. No it couldn't be that. Its probably just me being weird._ Kara scolded herself quickly. Just then, the bell rang and she rushed to Lena who was walking out the door. With three long strides, she caught up with the woman.

"Hey," the blonde chirped, making the smaller girl jump a bit. Kara giggled a bit. "Wanna get lunch together?"

"First off, the correct Grammer would be 'do you want to get lunch with me?', Kara," Lena smiled playfully at the other girl. Kara laughed, making Lena's heart beat pick up a bit. "As much as I would love to get lunch, I have to study for the science test next period. I already studied relentlessly for all of the upcoming quizzes and tests, but my mother insists I take all available opportunities to improve upon my skills." Lena then stopped herself, concerned that she just shared anything with the bubbly blonde.

 _You barely know her, Lena. Stop telling her things she does not need to know! And no, her eyes are most certainly not the mlst beautiful things you've seen._ Lena thought, but of course Kara responding without skipping a beat and she missed it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that?" Lena apologized, now concerned with the sad look that had crossed the beautiful girls features. Lena mind yelled at herself for calling her beautiful.

"Oh, I just said I'm taking you lunch," Kara beamed. Lena sputtered and shook her head at the bold statement.

"Kara, I'm going to the library," She argued. "They don't allow food in there with the books." Kara just gave a knowing half smile.

"The librarian owes me anyway," she replied easily. Lena just noticed where they were. Kara had somehow managed to lure her to the cafeteria's large doors.

 _When had she done this?_ She wondered.

"Just save me a spot in line, please," Kara pulled her into the lunch room. "I have to go tell Alex where I'm going."

So a perplexed Lena grabbed two trays and stood in line, inching forward with the line of students. Most stood a good distance away, two or three feet, but then a shadow cast over her small figure.

"Well, well, well," Maxwell snickered. He stood towering over her so she had to look up at him. Her green eyes hardened and her teeth ground together as she forced herself to look the floor. "Isn't it the Luthor. What do you want with this town? Is your brother going to destroy the people here? Go insane and accuse good people of being bad aliens?" Lena looked up.

"No, he isn't. Nor is he insane," she said. Maxwell huffed and grabbed her arm roughly. He pulled her next to him, making it look friendly to the outsider yet hiding her pain twisted face.

"Yeah, just like you aren't going to grow up and attempt to murder-" Maxwell's grip had tightened, and Lena's face showed it.

"Let. Her. Go." A stern, angry voice sounded from behind Maxwell. She heard the tell tale low growl and her eyes looked up at the person. Kara.

"Why," Maxwell chuckled, instantly loosening his grip and starting to turn. "We were just chatting, weren't we, Lena." He looked pointedly at her and she nodded with a worried smile. "We will finish this later." With that, he had strode away. Though he wasn't a shifter, he had just enough brains to realize the normally passive blonde wasn't kidding around. Or maybe he didn't want to mess with Alex Danvers' kid sister.

"Are you alright?" Kara had angrily watched Maxwell walked away, her body starting to shake. She only calmed when she deeply inhaled Lena's scent. It had calmed her enough to form one coherent thought. _Lena._ But of course, Lena had spoken before her.

"Me?" Kara questioned, her demeanor tense yet very concerned. "Are you ok? He had his hands on you and... Oh god! Did he try anything?" The blue eyes darkened in anger and a silent growl vibrated in her chest.

"No," Lena said. She wanted to calm the other student, but wasn't sure how. "I'm ok, Kara." She hesitantly reached out to touch Kara's arm, which seemed to work as the growl and anger faded.

Without skipping a beat, the blonde pulled the girl through the line, making her pile her plate with food, and then pulled her towards the cafeteria.

"Kara!" Alex called. She waved them over, which Kara followed the order with a smile. Lena, on the other hand, was hesitant about approaching the other sister. This one smelled different, not as inviting as Kara, which took a bit took of control even for her not to touch the blonde.

"Hey, Alex, this is Lena," Kara gestured to Lena and missed Lena's skeptical look at the situation. "Lena, this is Alex, my sister."

"Yes," Lena put on a winning smile, one that she used to please her mother when in public. "I have heard much about Alex Danvers."

It wasn't a lie, she had heard about Alex Danvers. She heard that she was one of the trio that went to the extremes with sports. Very competitive, but not a sore loser and cared very much about her friends and family. She easily lost her temper, though, when something upsets her.

"I just wanted to meet you," Alex said, already turning back towards the table. "See you later, Kar."

"Yeah, sure, bye," Kara then pulled Lena toward the library. Once inside she had a quick chat with the librarian.

"Thanks!" Kara called as she walked away from the bookkeeper. A bright smile was shone at Lena.

"Thank you, Kara," Lena's voice was quiet, her eyes slightly glassy. She wasn't used to people doing things like this.

Kara replied as she started to dig into her mountain of food, "Welcome!" The sheer amount of food piled onto the tray startled Lena. The girl was always so thin, it shocked her to see she could eat so _much_.

Only when she saw Kara looking at her with a comfused head tilt did she look away, flipping through a text book with a blush settling upon her cheeks. Then the book was abruptly pulled out of her reach, and a plate of food was sat there.

"Eat." was the soft command. And with a bit of hesitation she grabbed her fork and poised it over the burger. She startled when Kara burst out laughing.

"What's funny?" she asked the doubled over blonde. Her head tilted slightly, but her posture never slackened.

Kara promptly picked up one of her own burgers and sank her teeth into the meat. "Like that, Lena!" Lena gave a small nod before following in Kara's actions.

The rest of the lunch was filled with giggles, laughter, and relaxation. It surprised Lena when she caught herself sinking back into the small couch with her muscles relaxed and not tensed. Kara brought a while new side of her. One she had forgotten about. And so, she seemed to embrace the idea of a friendship with this bubbly girl. Besides, she wanted to know why the girl smelled so damn _intoxicating_.

They spent the rest of the day together, and still Kara was unable to get rid of fascination with the girl. Her scent still made her want to be near her and to protect her.

"I'm just going to get on the bus," Lena said while starting to walk towards a bus that was not yellow, and definitely led out of town.

"Oh, um," Kara was still unwilling to part with the girl so she did the only thing she could think of. "I'll make sure you get home ok!" She sheepishly smiled down at Lena.

Lena had put up a fight. She didn't want the girl _anywhere_ near her family. But of course, the stubborn blonde got her way.

Alex ran the ball down the field, then passed it towards another player. Nearing around the back, she quickly sped up. She hadn't even noticed the shorter girl until she smacked into her full force.

Two 'Oof!'s were sounded out of both girls before the other spoke.

"God damnit, Dar-" The other girl hissed at Alex. "Oh jeez. I'm so sorry!"

The smaller girl sheepishly smiled at Alex, but all Alex could do was stare wide eyed. Her wolf wanted the girl, freezing her in place as she internally battled and breathed in her scent. The smell of pine and jasmine filled her nose and her wolf seemed to purr. She knew what was happening, but as she desperately tried to gain control, she realized Maggie growing concerned.

"Danvers?" The girl said while snapping her fingers in front of Alex's face. Alex finally focuses in and realizes she is pinning Maggie down and her face reddens. She quickly scrambles up and moves away. Her wolf protests.

"Sorry, Sawyer," Alex apologizes "I zoned out." She turned to go, but a person shouted something that made her start to shake with anger.

"Hey, Alex!" A boy from the bleachers shouted "I saw your sister with the Luthor! Going to do anything about it?" Alex slowly turned, her chest vibrating with growls as she felt the need to rip his throat out. She opened her mouth, but someone beat her to it.

"How about you just _shut_ your yap before it gets ya in _trouble_!" Maggie said. The short, fiery brunette stepped in front of Alex a little protectively. Alex's growls quieted as she focused on Maggie. "That's what I thought!" She yelled when he turned away red faced.

"Th-thanks," Alex stuttered a bit "but I can handle myself." Maggie snorted with a small chuckle.

"Oh, I know, Danvers," Maggie said, still not moving away. It was driving Alex crazy with her being close enough to touch but with them not being close she couldn't. "But we're on the same team. And I look out for my 'mates."

Alex replied after a playful sigh, "Fine, but if you suddenly get soft on me when I need you, I'm gonna be mad." Maggie smirked.

"I think you'll find I'm quite difficult to get rid of, Alexandra."

"Just Alex."

"Fine, _Alex_ ," Maggie responded playfully. "We should get back to the practice. See you around, Danvers."


	4. Chapter Four

Kara hadn't let Lena ride the buss alone for the whole week. It seemed to Lena as though the girl had an overprotective streak like her sister.

"Kara?" Lena asked, concern dancing across her features. She had intently waited for Kara to speak when they sat in the dark blue seats, but for five full minutes the normally very talkative girl was silent. Kara was slightly leaned into her, her breathing a bit deeper than normal yet she looked completely relaxed.

"Huh?" Kara startled a bit, jumping away from the girl. She chuckled softly as she returned back to the comfortable position. The warmth there was so comfortable, but she worried the reserved Lena didn't like it. "Is this ok?" She asked while gesturing to the contact.

"Oh," Lena desperately wanted to say no, as all she knew was that physical touch was harmful, but she _wanted_ Kara to lean on her. "I-it's fine." But of course, the girl caught her slight hesitation.

"Oh R-God," Kara started to sputter, pulling away with a face that made Lena want to do anything to get rid of it. "I'm sorry. I should've asked first, or waited. Yeah, waited seems better. I mean, who wants an almost complete stranger lean-"

Lena cut the sudden outburst off with a simple "Kara, it's fine." Just to prove her point, she leaned into Kara and smiled up at her, trying desperately to calm the girl's nerves as she felt her face slightly heat up.

"Thank you, Lena," Kara breathed and relaxed. She took a deep breath, the scent of dark chocolate and vanilla consuming her senses and relaxing her. Lena did the same, and relaxed herself.

"You know I can handle myself, right?" Lena questioned. She wasn't mad but she wanted Kara to know she doesn't have to ride home with her.

"Yeah, but I mean, I would much rather see for myself," Kara said. Protectiveness shone in her smile and Lena smiled as she settled back a bit more relaxed.

About half an hour passed before either of the girls spoke. It wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest. Just enjoying each others presence. They got off and Lena turned and looked up at Kara.

"Well, this is where we- _Oof!_ " Lena began but was interrupted as something -or some _one_ \- slammed into her. Before she knew it Kara had her hands on her shoulders with a surprisingly firm grip. After making sure Lena was balanced, she turned to the culprit.

"What the _hell?_ " Kara was beyond angry. Lena hadn't done _anything_ and someone went after her. But when she saw it was Maxwell? She physically _trembled_ with anger.

"Aww, did I get on your nerves, Kara?" Maxwell taunted. His companion snickered as well.

"Leave her out of this, Lord," Lena warned.

"Or what?" He spat. "Will you go and get your precious _mommy_ to take care of it? Oh wait, she doesn't give a _damn._ " Lena's face flashed with hurt at the truth of it. " _Does_ she?"

"But the situation has nothing to do with her!" Lena snapped back. The urge to defend the girl with the peculiar scent was too strong to fight.

"But it gets to you, doesn't it?" Maxwell stepped closer to Lena, and Kara watched as a silent growl started to rumble in her chest. "And I can see it." Lena tried to step away as he leaned closer and Kara took a small step forward, ready to lunge. The growl was now hearable but very low. "I can see right _through_ you." Now Maxwell moved even closer. Threatened, Lena reached up and slapped him across the face in one harsh move as she stepped back.

Fear then shone in her eyes as Maxwell stumbled back but his companion stepped forward.

"You _bitch!_ " He cried and pulled his arm back. Kara at this point had been holding everything at bay but when someone went after _Lena_? She was done.

In a quick in sudden movement she snarled as she lunged onto the boy, her strength overpowering enough to hit him hard in the ribs and he fell back to the ground. She hit him feircely in the shoulder when he tried to get back up.

"What the _hell_?" Maxwell yelled to Lena. "You got a new bodyguard?" Kara still snarled and was going to lunge at Maxwell before a hand fell on her shoulder.

Both boys groaned in pain as they helped one another up. Maxwell's companion held his shoulder as he glared at the two girls. Maxwell wasn't to happy, but started retreating.

"This isn't over." He practically growled as a shaking Kara snarled again, fake lunging. They hurried away. Lena's hand was the seemingly only thing holding the blonde back from giving chase.

Lena finally spoke, "Kara, you don't have to-"

"Yes, I know," As the blonde turned to her, she stopped shaking and took a deep breath. "But I want to protect you, Lena. Truly." The look in her eyes spoke to Lena, her wolf wanting to spring forth and thank her. She quickly schooled herself as she realized the time.

Mother would want her home.

"Kara, thank you, but I have to go. I have plans with my family tonight, a dinner perhaps," Lena felt horrible for lying to the girl, but knew it was best for both of them. She couldn't let the bubbly blonde know. "Did you call your sister?"

"Yep! She'll be here soon!" Kara knew her sister wasn't coming. She didn't need to, seeing as Kara could either run home or fly.

They quickly said their good byes and went their separate ways, not knowing the other had the same method of getting home.

Alex wasn't happy when she got home. She hadn't been able to talk to her mate, Maggie, much since last practice. They did have plans to hang after school today, but Eliza had called and said she wanted her home.

Her frustration only grew when she realized her sister wasn't home yet. Hastily slamming her bag down on the chair, she grabbed her science homework to start on. She hadn't realized her mother had walked in and was now watching the teen huff out angry breaths.

"Alex?" Eliza asked innocently. "Is everything ok sweetheart?"

"Everything is _fine_ , Mom." Alex had spat back. The pencil she was holding protested against her strong fingers as she wrote.

"It doesn't _seem_ like everything is ok, Alexandra," Eliza was now determined to find out what it was that was bothering her daughter so.

"Mom, I'm _fine_. Just drop it."

"I'm not going to leave until you tell me."

"Then go the hell back to work, because you aren't going to get anywhere. And lets face it, it's where you would rather be." Alex knew it wasn't true, but she just wanted to be left alone.

"I would like to know what happened! Because if you let your sister-" Eliza started to fume, unhappy about the accusation.

"It's not about Kara! It's about me! And if you want to know _so_ bad, I found my mate, _Mom_ ," Alex finally broke, standing and snapping the pencil. Her lips peeled back and she started snarling in anger. Eliza, feeling threatened, snarled back.

"Your _mate_?" She asked "Why didn't you just tell me? I would never be mad about that!" In all honesty, Eliza was thrilled her child found their mate. She was eexcited that her daughter wouldn't be alone.

"Well, you were too busy with work. I've tried to tell you! I've _tried._ Four times last week. You just don't listen!"

"I do listen, Alex! I listen-"

"To Kara! You listen to Kara!" With that, Alex took off to the backyard, shifting mid jump. Her clothes were shreds on the ground. She started to trot away, but the sound of another wolf shifting made her turn.

Her mother was a darker blonde than Kara, her fur a bit rougher too. She turned to face her, both bristleing.

' _Why didn't you tell me?'_ Eliza demanded and bared her teeth. Alex rolled her eyes, puffing her chest out and slightly baring her teeth.

' _You're avoiding the reality of the situation,_ again She now squared her shoulders as she snarled viciously.

' _Because its not_ true, _Alex_ Eliza took a step closer, squaring also.

 _'If Dad was here he would have_ never _done this!'_ Alex yelled. Both wolves now started to lunge, stopped only by a sandy blonde wolf stepping between them.

 _'Enough! Both of you!'_ Kara said through the pack link. She gave them both a dissapointed look, growling lowly to emphasize herself. _'This has gone on_ far _too long. Eliza, go cool off, I'll deal with Alex.'_

The two sisters waited for the dark blonde to run off, protesting, but doing so anyways. Alex and Kara shift back on the back porch and immediately jogged upstairs to change into clothing.

"Alex, what's going on?" Kara pleads with Alex quietly. She doesnt press further, looking at hee older sister with a trusting look.

"Well..." Alex proceded to tell her sister what was going on, feeling her anger drain. She now felt loved, excited, confused, and scared. Kara wanted to tell Alex about her mate, but figured after she sorted herself she would. She didn't want Alex to worry any more than she had to.


End file.
